


Niff Week 2012

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Niff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots for Niff Week 3 36</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Started on Day 2 and ended on Day 6

Jeff was standing in front of the mirror fixing his tie for the millionth time.

“Jeff, your tie is fine,” Trent said, looking at his roommate, “Now, would you please calm down, you’re making me nervous.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeff said, “I’m just so nervous. I don’t want to screw up tonight.”

“Jeff, you’re not gonna screw it up. You and Nick are made for each other. We’ve all known that for ages and we’re happy that you two finally clued in,” Trent told him, smiling.

Jeff smiled back at him, finally starting to relax. However, this was short lived, for at that moment, there was a knock on the door. Jeff walked over and pulled the door open; Nick stood outside, looking dashing as ever.

"Hey,” Jeff said, smiling widely as he tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach.

“Hey,” Nick said, smiling as well, “You ready to go?”

“Yup,” Jeff said, “Bye Trent!”

Trent waved and when the door closed behind them, he picked up his phone. Dialing, he waited for a familiar to answer.

“Blaine? Did Nick drive you crazy too? Oh, I know!”

NIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFFNIFF

Jeff and Nick pulled up to the little restaurant twenty away from Dalton. Nick parked and they got out of the car. As they walked up, Nick slipped his hand into Jeff’s. Jeff smiled and opened the door for Nick without letting go of his hand.

“I have a reservation for two under ‘Duval’,” Nick told the waitress. She smiled and led them over to a table where she handed them their menus and then left. Ten minutes later they had ordered their food and sat in silence for a moment before Nick laughed.

“What?” Jeff asked, confused.

“We’ve been best friends for almost two years now and we’ve never had an issue talking before, but suddenly we’re all nervous and have nothing to say,” Nick said, still laughing. Jeff laughed too and reached over to grip Nick’s hand again.

“I’m really, really happy we decided to do this,” he said quietly, blushing slightly. Nick smiled and put his other hand over Jeff’s.

“Me too,” Nick said, “I’m glad we both finally clued in.” They laughed and after that the talking became easier. They finished their meal, Nick ignored Jeff’s protests and paid – ‘You can pay next time!’ – and the pair left the restaurant.

“This was amazing Nick,” Jeff said and Nick smiled.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Nick said. They reached the car and Nick turned to look at Jeff.

“Um, Jeff, d’you think… I mean, um… Could I…?” Nick trailed off, looking at Jeff through his bangs.

“You can kiss me,” Jeff whispered shyly, “If you want to.” Nick smiled slightly and then leaned over to gently press his lips again Jeff’s. It was only a soft and delicate kiss, but fireworks still exploded inside both of them. Jeff wrapped his arms the shorter boy, knowing exactly what people mean when they said “they just knew” when they were with the right person. They broke apart and smiled at each other. Nick touched his forehead to Jeff’s and breathed deeply, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

“Come on,” he said, “Let’s get back to school.”

He kissed Jeff one more time before they got in their car and went back to Dalton.


	2. Double Date

“Jeff, come on, we’ve gotta leave now or we’re gonna be late,” Nick said to his boyfriend.

“I know, but, this tie refuses to tie,” Jeff said, gritting his teeth as he tried to get his fingers untangled.

"Here, let me,” Nick laughed, as he walked over and untied his boyfriend.

“How come you’re having such an issue right now?” Nick asked, “You’re tie looks fine any other time.”

"Trent usually ties it for me,” Jeff said quietly, blushing, “He ties it for me before we go out and on Monday mornings, then I just don’t untie it until Friday afternoon.” Nick laughed and Jeff blushed even more, turning away form Nick.

“Hey, come on, I’m sorry,” Nick said, holding onto Jeff, “I think it’s cute. Besides, now I know, I can help you tie them.”

"You don’t mind?” Jeff asked.

“Of course not,” Nick said, “Now, if we don’t leave now we’re gonna be late, and Kurt will kill us if we’re late.” Jeff laughed and the pair left the room. They got in the car and forty-five minutes later, they were pulling up to Breadstix. They got out of the car and walked into the restaurant.

“There they are,” Jeff said, pointing over to where Kurt and Blaine were sitting. They walked over and smiled when Blaine waved at them.

“Hey guys,” Blaine said smiling.

“Hey,” they replied, “How are you? How’s life at McKinley?”

“Boring, as usual,” Kurt replied, “There’s always drama and yet it still manages to be really boring.” The boys all laughed and continued talking about school after they had order and all through dinner. When they had finished, Blaine and Nick paid, both ignoring Kurt and Jeff’s protests.

“Blaine, we agreed I would pay next time we went out for dinner,” Kurt said.

“Well next time you can,” Blaine said with a smile, “When it’s just the two of us.” Nick and Jeff laughed as Blaine put his arm around Kurt’s waist. They walked outside and over to their cars.

“That was awesome,” Jeff said happily and they laughed.

“You guys should come over one weekend; we’ll sit round and watch movies the whole time. I’ll make sure to send Finn to Rachel’s,” Kurt said and the others agreed. Nick and Jeff got into Nick’s car and waved as Kurt and Blaine drove away.

“I had fun tonight,” Jeff said, linking his and Nick’s hands together.

“I did too,” Nick said smiling, “What d’you say we continue this date back at Dalton?”

“Really?” Jeff replied, cocking an eyebrow and smirking at his boyfriend, “Do you mean what I think you mean?”

“Of course,” Nick said, “Harry Potter and Redvines.”

“Yes!” Jeff shouted excited, leaning over to kiss boyfriend. They drove back to Dalton, discussing which Harry Potter they wanted to watch.


	3. I Miss You

Jeff awoke on Christmas morning and looked around. He looked at the walls of his bedroom in at home, wishing desperately to be back at Dalton, his real home. He missed his room there, he missed his friends, but mostly he missed his boyfriend, Nick. Christmas break was only two weeks and he could’ve stayed at school, but none of his friends were staying and he didn’t want to be alone. However, he wished he had done that because those two weeks were turning into the longest two weeks of Jeff’s life.

He sighed and got out of bed, figuring that maybe if he went downstairs early enough to make his brother and sister happy, his parents might leave him alone. Jeff made his way downstairs where he could hear his brother and sister laughing.

“Jeff!” his father boomed, “Good of you to finally join us.”

“I was tired,” Jeff defended himself.

“Well, maybe if you didn’t spend all night talking to that boy,” his father spat, “Then you wouldn’t be so tired.” Jeff flinched, but said nothing. He immediately felt guilty for not defending Nick, but at the same time he was too scared to say anything to his father. Jeff sat on the couch and watched his brother and sister open their many gifts. When his brother Jeremy handed his a small box and card from him and their sister Jessie, Jeff finally smiled.

“Thanks little bro,” he said, ruffling the eleven year olds hair and smiling at him. He opened the box and found a hat inside. On the hay he saw the word ‘Niff’, the nickname the Warblers had given him and Nick.

“Me and Jess asked Trent what we could give you that time we saw you guys at the mall,” Jeremy explained, “Him and the other Warblers helped us get it.”

“Do you like it?” six year old Jessie asked.

“I love it,” Jeff said, hugging them both tightly, “Thank you.” That was then only gift Jeff got at home that day. He wasn’t surprised; ever since he’d come out his parents ignored him on Christmas and they made sure to forget his birthday every year. He just wanted the day to be over so he could call Nick.

“Jeff!” Jeff looked around and saw his parents and his siblings staring at him, apparently they had been talking to him.

“What was that?” he asked politely, though he felt like screaming.

“You need to pay attention,” his father said, “Stop daydreaming about that f**.” Jeff froze. His father had just called Nick that word.

“Don’t call him that,” Jeff said quietly and his father looked at him.

“What did you say?” he asked.

“I said don’t call him that,” Jeff repeated louder, “His name is Nick and he’s an amazing guy.”

“Stop this talking;” his father said immediately, “I will not have you talk like this under my roof!” But Jeff couldn’t stop, not now. Not now that he’d finally started saying everything he had wanted to for years.

“- he’s a gentleman, he gets good grades, he really cares about me, and I love him!” Jeff was breathing heavily by the time he’d finished. He waited for his father to start shouting, but it never came. Instead, he felt a cold, stinging slap across his right cheek and blinked in surprise at his mother. She stared at him, her eyes cold and uncaring. He blinked, feeling tears burning behind his eyes. Jeff stood and ran out of the room. He ran up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door shut, falling onto his bed as he started sobbing. Jeff picked up his phone and dialed the familiar number.

“Hello?” Nick’s voice said from the other end. Jeff didn’t say anything; he had just realized that Nick was in the middle of his own Christmas.

“Hello?” Nick said again, “Jeff? Baby, are you there?”

“Hey,” Jeff said finally, trying to sound happy.

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked, immediately hearing Jeff’s tone.

“Nothing, I just… I miss you.” Jeff choked out, unable to hold back his tears any longer.

“Oh baby, shhh, its okay,” Nick said softly, “Shhh, don’t cry. I miss you too, so much. But we’ll see each other soon, only one more week.”

“I can’t wait another week Nick! I can’t!” Jeff cried.

“Sweetheart tell me what happened,” Nick said calmly, knowing there was more than just what Jeff was saying.

“My mom hit me,” Jeff said.

“What?” Nick gasped, “Why?”

“My dad called you a – a – that word, and I told him not to. I told him you’re amazing, and that you’re a gentleman, and that I love you and she hit me.”

“Oh sweetheart,” Nick sighed, “Why did you say all that?”

“I just couldn’t take it anymore Nick! I couldn’t just sit back and let them say that stuff about the guy I love!”

“You really mean that?” Nick asked, “You love me?”

“Yeah,” Jeff said quietly, “I love you Nick.”

“I love you too Jeff,” Nick said, “I’ll pick you up in half an hour and we’ll head back to Dalton early. Then next year, we’ll stay there for Christmas, you and me.”


	4. I Would Never Cheat on You

“Jeff, I swear I didn’t kiss him! Chad kissed me!” Nick said to his boyfriend, but Jeff wouldn’t look at him. He refused to let the other boy see just how upset he really was. They had been fighting for almost half and hour now, and Jeff’s anger was starting to be replaced with sadness and agony at finding his boyfriend with another guy.

“Yeah right Nick,” Jeff said, “Why should I believe you?”

“Because I’ve never given you a reason not to,” Nick said, walking up behind Jeff and putting his hand on the taller boy’s shoulder, “Jeff please.” That was all it took for Jeff to break down, that pleading tone in his boyfriend’s voice. He fell to his knees, his arms wrapped around his chest as his body convulsed with sobs.

“Jeff, Jeff, shush, its okay” Nick said gently, dropping down beside the blonde, “Shhh, please don’t cry. Jeff, it’s okay.”

“I’m sorry!” Jeff cried, “I’m sorry Nicky!”

“Shhh, it’s okay baby,” Nick whispered, keeping his arms tight around his boyfriend.

"No it’s not,” Jeff said as he twisted around in Nick’s arms, “It’s not okay. I should’ve believed you, but I made a mistake, a stupid, jealous mistake and I didn’t listen. It’s just… I don’t see why you would want me, especially with Chad interested.”

“What do you mean?” Nick asked.

“It’s just, I’m not good looking, my grades are okay, I’m not very good at singing or dancing, I’m not ready to ‘do it’ yet, and, well, you know I have a history…” Jeff trailed off and Nick looked at him in shock.

“Jeff Sterling I want you to look at me right now,” Nick said, authority clear in his voice, “You are gorgeous, okay? Actually, no, you’re sexy as hell. You pull all A’s and B’s so I really don’t know what you’re talking about. You are an amazing singer and an even better dancer. It doesn’t matter to me if you aren’t ready for sex yet because I’m not ready either, and if I were, I already told you that I would wait for you, and as far as your history goes… We both have a history Jeff, and you know yours doesn’t matter to me, the same way mind doesn’t matter to you. I love you Jeff, and I’ll always be here for you, no matter what. I would never cheat on you.”

“I know you wouldn’t,” Jeff said, voice thick with tears, “I know you wouldn’t and I’m sorry. I’m sorry Nicky, I love you so much.”


	5. Honeymoon

Jeff opened his eyes slowly, yawning widely as he rolled over.

“Good morning gorgeous,” Nick said with a smile.

“Mmm, good morning,” Jeff replied, stretching.

“And how are you this morning my amazing husband?” Nick asked, smiling wider at how adorable Jeff was.

“Wow,” Jeff breathed happily, “We got married yesterday.

“Yes we did,” Nick said with a laugh, nuzzling his face into Jeff’s neck. Jeff moaned as Nick kissed his collarbone, making his way slowly down Jeff’s body.

“Anything else I need to remind you of?” Nick asked seductively and Jeff smiled.

“Come here,” he whispered and Nick moved back on so he was lying on Jeff’s chest.

“We’re married,” Jeff said.

“Yes we are,” nick replied.

“We’re on our honeymoon,” Jeff said.

“Yes we are,” Nick repeated with a smile.

“Make love to me Nick,” Jeff breathed into his husband’s ear.

“You don’t ever have to ask,” Nick breathed back, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Jeff replied, “Everyday; for the rest of our lives.”


End file.
